Keeping Your Eye on the Prize
by TheMisunderstoodChild
Summary: Julia's school gets torn down by the government so she transfers to the closest public school. She meets Drew, Ash, Gary, Paul, May, Misty, Leaf, and Dawn, and reunites with her old friends Kazelyn, Brandon and hottie Colton. She decides to protest the removal of her school which hurts her new friends feelings. can she regain their trust? CS, IS, ORS, PS, and more!
1. How it all started

**Hey! Here is something new I thought of during history class! See, It's good for something! Just kidding. ALWAYS pay attention in school kids. PS! I ONLY OWN JULIA AND COLTON. Kazelyn and Brandon belong to ContestshippingRose and all the pkmn cast belongs to Nintendo. On with the story!  
**

* * *

"HIYA GUYS HOW WAS YOUR SUMMER?" Dawn said _way _too vivaciously for this early in the morning. Everyone ignored her. To spare some time, I counted to see if everyone was here.

May, her brown hair slightly curled and blue eyes wide, looked longingly at Drew.

Drew, green hair obnoxiously… green and matching eyes obnoxiously… matching, smirked at May when he saw her staring. She blushed and consciously tugged at her skirt to avoid looking at Drew.

Dawn looked extremely happy for the first day of school and seemed to be in her own world.

I looked over at Paul, who I could see sneaking glances at Dawn from under his purple locks.

I heard someone moan and looked to my right and quickly regretted it. Leaf and Gary were having an intense make out scene. Gross! I heard Misty and Ash having a 'heated discussion' about Arceus know what. I sighed and thought back to the day I met my friends.

_{Flashback~_

_I just got off the bus. I shyly looked for anyone I knew. The government tore down my old school to put in a strip club. A freaking strip club! I soon spotted my best friend Kazelyn. _

"_KAZIE!" I yelled._

"_JAY-FAYE!" She called back. We ran towards each other in a hug. _

"_Hey Jules? Guess who goes to school here?" She asked._

"_I don't know. Who?" I replied. _

"_Colton and Brandon!" We both squealed and jumped in joy. Kazelyn and Brandon have liked each other for three years but no one made a move. As for me, I don't even think Colton knows I exist. I met him while I was hanging out with Kazelyn. Brandon walked up to us and Colton was with him and all I said was hi and then I stormed off. I was so embarrassed so I talked to Brandon who talked to Colton and lied and said to him that I didn't feel good. (So that he wouldn't think I was a creepy weirdo.) So Kazie, Brandon, and Colton became the three musketeers and I stayed in the shadows. Until one fateful day, I accidentally bumped into someone._

"_Oh I'm sorry!" I said. I look up to see this boy with striking green hair and matching eyes._

_I believe he cursed me under his breath._

"_Here let me help." I began to help pick up our books. _

"_Drew! What do you say to this nice girl for helping you pick up your books?" I saw a girl with shoulder length hair say to him._

"_Thanks…" He muttered and walked away. The brunette walked up to me. _

"_Sorry 'bout Drew… He can be grumpy in mornings. By the way, my name is May. What's yours?" She asked._

"_Julia." I said quietly._

"_Aw! Cute name! Well, I'll see you around! Bye!" And she skipped away. That day at lunch, she introduced me to the rest of her friends. Leaf, Dawn, Misty, Gary, Paul, and Ash. I got on better terms with Drew and I introduced them to Kazelyn and Brandon, who introduced them to Colton. We've been inseparable since.}_

So we're all like the twelve musketeers now_._ I looked around again.

"Hey guys? Where are Kazie, Brandon and Colton?" I ask.

"I don't know." replies Dawn.

"News flash- no one does." Leaf said, finally done with her make out scene. Just then, my energetic brunette friend ran up to me, hazel eyes wide with excitement.

"YOU GUYS ARE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" she yelled.

"What?" Someone said, with not much excitement.

"BRANDON AND I WALKED TO SCHOOL TOGETHER!" She yelled. I got up from the stairs I was sitting on and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Hun, you guys walk to school together every day."

"BUT WE HELD HANDS THIS TIME!"

I couldn't resist squealing. "O-M-G! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT FIRST?"

"Girls, we can hear you from across the courtyard. Mind telling us what all this screaming is about?" Brandon asked, him and Colton walking up to us.

"Nothing…" Kazelyn said with a wink to me.

"So Colton… I like your jacket." I said lamely. But it was a cool jacket. It was forest green with white stripes going down the arms. His name was sewn into it on the right side of the zipper.

"Thanks. Your hair looks nice today." He said back. I blushed.

"Thanks. Well, maybe we should catch up with the others. I think the bell is going to ring soon." I told him.

"Okay let's go." He replied. We walked into the big building and went to look for our lockers. Luckily, his locker was two down from mine. I put in my magnets, my mirror and hung up a picture of my two brothers, my dad, and I. I sighed and smiled at the thought of that day. It was a summer day and my dad took me and my two brothers to the community pool. We swam all day and had a lot of fun. On our way home, we got in a car accident that killed everyone but me. I got severely injured.

"Who's that in the picture?" Colton said from behind me.

"No-one!" I said, slamming the locker door. If he knew what happened, he'd sympathize me. And the _last_ thing I want is sympathy.

"Oh. Okay. Let's get to homeroom." He said.

"Okay." I picked up my backpack and caught up with the rest of the group.

* * *

**A****lright, don't shoot me. It sucks. I know. Well, at least tell me what _you_ thought in a review. Pwease?!**


	2. The Embarassment

**SECOND INSTALLMENT OF KEEPING YOUR EYE ON THE PRIZE! Hope ya like it! Updates might be slow. Cause: Hurricane Sandy is about to hit Pennsylvania (where I live.) I'll write up some chapters and put them up ASAP! Oh before I forget! I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR THE IPOD. I ONLY OWN COLTON AND JULIA. (BRANDON AND kAZELYN BELONG TO A FRIEND)On to the story ^_^**

* * *

Good morning class! My name is Soledad and I'll be your coordinating teacher this year." Said the pink haired lady standing in front of the room. It was a very big room added on to the back of the school. It had a section of every environment. A big dirt area in one corner, a very dark area in a different corner… You get my point. There's also a very huge fountain in the middle.

"Now, I'm going to pair you up and this will be your partner for the semester. Kenny and Zoë, Kazelyn and Brandon, Paul and Dawn, Drew and May, and last but not least Colton and Julia. Find a spot in the room and get to work." Before she could begin her next sentence, a phone begins to ring. Soledad pulls a phone from her pocket and answers it. The whole room goes silent.

"H-hello? Harley? I am in the middle of a class. Yes, I know… One second…" She turns towards us. "I'm sorry, but I must take this. Yes, Harley, we're still on for tonight…" She stepped out and it sounded like an uproar! I turn towards Colton and smile.

"So, let's go find somewhere to train."

He smiles back. "Okay." We walk over to the dark corner because there were almost no people over there.

He sends out his Pokémon first. "Go Charizard!" Out came this huge red lizard looking Pokémon.

"Chareezard!" It says.

I smirk. His Pokémon stands no chance against mine.

"Go Milotic!" Out came a pink and blue water monster.

"Miloteeck!" She says her name.

Colton laughs an evil laugh. "You think that will beat me?"

"You're so full of yourself." I laugh.

"I'll go first since I'm so full of myself. Charizard! Use flame wheel!" A huge wheel of flames comes rushing towards Milotic.

"MILOTIC! Dodge it and use hydro pump!" She moves to the side and blows a huge stream of water at Charmander.

"NO! CHARIZARD!" He runs over to the fallen Pokémon. "What the hell? How'd he faint on the first turn?" He asks, more directed to himself. He looks up at me. I can tell he's worried even though I can barely see his dark brown eyes. "What's she on? Crack? Steroids? Am I even close?"

I laugh. "No drugs Colton. Just pure power."

He puts Charizard back into his pokeball. He still sits on the ground. I walk over and sit next to him.

"Hey, don't be sad you got beat by a girl. I won't tell anyone."

He looks at me. "That's not why I wasn't talking. I was just thinking. But if you tell anyone, I swear…" He stops there.

"Swear what?" I ask teasingly. He doesn't answer. He looks at me for two seconds and then puts me in a headlock.

"I'll give you a noogie!" He then giver me an extreme noogie. I can't stop laughing.

"Colton… Stop… I... can't… Breathe!" I say be between laughs. He unwraps his arm from my neck and laughs.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"It's fine. Y'know, its dark over here. Let me get a light." I rummage through my purse until I find my IPod. I find the flashlight app and turn it on. Only then do I realize how close we are. He smiles and so do I. He leans in to kiss me and I follow. We're touching noses….

"HEY GUYS!" Kazelyn yells. I pull away and give her my most evil glare.

"Hey Kaze. Brandon." Colton says like nothing was about to happen.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Nothing now… I say.

"So, who won the battle?" Brandon asks. "Colton?"

I laugh. "Wrong. My Milotic totally crushed his Charizard." I say, standing up. Kazelyn hi-fives me. I help Colton up and ask is Soledad ever came back.

"No… She did pop in and say that she had to check on something and to keep practicing…" Kazelyn answers.

"But that was ten minutes ago." Brandon finishes.

"Oh. Well, if you don't mind, I have to tell Kazelyn something. So shoo! Go away!" I usher the two boys away and drag Kazelyn back to the corner. I hit her on the arm.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask.

"What did I do?" She asks in confusion.

"I was about to isskay olconcay!" (Kiss Colton in Pig Latin)

"Oh well I'm sorry… But hey, you'll get there. I promise."

"Okay. Thanks" I hug her. "Let's go find the boys."

* * *

We found the boys and just hung out the rest of the period. Soledad never came back. Then we went to second period which is where I am now. It's a study hall. This is a really stupid class to have second period. I sit down and look at the teacher standing up front. I hate to be rude, but he looks like a total fruitcake. He's wearing a Cacturne ensemble and has long purple hair.

"Hiya class!" Wow, even sounds like a fruit… "I am your teacher Harley. You may sit where ever you want. I must step out for a moment to see someone. There are cookies up here I made myself! You may take one if you'd like." he gestured to a batch of what looks like a sugar cookies then left the room.

'So this must be the Harley Soledad was talking to.' I think. I try to continue thinking, but Colton sits next to me.

"Hey Jules." He says.

"H-hi" I'm stunned. He called me Jules…

"So… How're you?" He asks awkwardly. I can tell he feels awkward about last period.

"I'm fine. How're you?" I ask.

"I've been better. Thanks anyways." He shrugs and leans back in his chair. I begin to lightly sing a song.

"_I don't care what they say… I'm in love with you…_

_They try to pull me away… But they don't know the truth…" _ Colton looks at me and smiles.

"You have a nice voice." He compliments.

"Thank you."

"Have you ever thought of singing…Y'know, in public?" He asks.

"Yes, all the time. I just don't have the confidence to get on stage and sing."

He sits up and looks me in the eye.

"Julia, stand up and sing. Now."

I blush. "O-okay." I know I'm crazy to do this, but I jump up onto the table and begin to sing.

_"But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_

_k__eep, keep bleeding love"_

The whole room goes silent. Everyone looks at me, no one saying anything. Even a surprised Harley, standing in the doorway is silent. I jump off the table and push past Harley out the door. I run down the hall, embarrassed, and barge into the bathroom. I lock myself in a stall and begin to cry. About five minutes later, someone walks in.

"Julia? Are you in here?" I hear Soledad's voice say.

"Y-yes…" I quiver.

"Come on out hunny." I unlock the stall but I don't leave. The door opens and Soledad's face appears. She wraps me in a hug and whispers in my ear.

"Someone is waiting outside for you."

I nod and wipe the tears off my face and walk out of the bathroom. I am greeted by a hug from Colton. I hug him back and begin to cry again.

"It's okay. Everyone said you were good."

"N-no I w-wasn't. I w-was h-h-horrible and everyone wants to hit me with poultry." I say.

"No Julia, nobody wants to hit you with poultry. I promise!" He puts his lips by my ear. "Especially me." I unbury my face from his jacket and look him straight in his beautiful brown eyes. He smirks and kisses me on the forehead.

I smile. "You missed my lips silly." I pull his face down and kiss him on his lips.

* * *

**Okay, so this kid of happened to me(minus the kissing and alot of this). At my school we do a play (we call it dinner theater) and I did the singing auditions and as soon as I finished singing I started crying. In front of a bunch of upperclassmen. Just picture: A seventh grader with a horrible voice. She (me) sings, sits down and begins to bawl. Yep. Whatever. REVIEW FOR ME!**


	3. Taking him home

Sorry it took so long... School's a bitch, ya know? Well, I only own Julia, Colton Diane and Kourtnie... Contestshippingrose owns Kazelyn and Brandon (who don't appear in this chapter)

* * *

I sigh and slam my locker door shut. Most kids love weekends, but to be honest, I absolutely hate them. After my mom committed suicide once my dad and brothers died, I was shipped off with my very rude aunt and annoying cousin. I grab my purse and book bag and walk out the school door.

"Jules!" A male voice calls. I turn my head to see Colton running towards me. He slows to a walk and intertwines our fingers. Ever since the embarrassment we've been sort of an item.

"Hiya Colton! I thought you had basketball practice." I say then quickly add "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Good, because I have a feeling I'm going to get in **huge** trouble for this little stunt…"

"That's not good…" I smile. "But hey, at least we can hang out right?"

"Sure. Do you think it'd be cool if I came to your house... For homework?"

"For homework… Sure" I say sarcastically "Sure. No-one's home… I hope…"

He smiles a lopsided smile. "Cool. Let's go!"

We head towards the sidewalk and begin to walk but he stops me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm not letting you walk home. I'll take you in my car."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're my girlfriend. I'm supposed to do stuff like this… Right?"

"Yep… Let's go!" He walks towards a shiny blue Ford Escape.

"Cool car!" I exclaim.

"Thanks. It's my moms. Uh-oh there's Coach Varner! He's probably looking for me… We got to get out of here!" He opens my door and ushers me in. He slams the door and gets in the driver's seat. He flicks the engine on and one of my favorite songs is on the radio.

"Ooh Colton I absolutely _adore _this song! Turn it up!"

"_My heart's a stereo it beats for you so listen close hear my thoughts in every note whoa." _Colton smiled. I think he knows this song too.

(Colton)-_"Make me your radio turn me up when you feel low this melody was me for you so sing along to my stereo"_

_(Both)-Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh sing along to my stereo."_

_(C)- "__If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yea up, check it Colton, I can handle that" _I laughed when he changed it from 'Travie' to Colton._  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts" _He smiled at me as he sang.

"If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you"

He picked up my hand when we stopped at a red light and kissed it. We talked until the bridge came on and he shushed me.

"_I only pray you'll never leave me behind  
Because good music can be so hard to find  
I take your head and hold it closer to mine  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind" _ We pulled up to my house and he turned off the ignition. I noticed the oddly colored pink Mustang in the driveway and knew exactly who's at home.

"Oh great." I slapped my forehead. Aunt Diane and cousin Kourtnie are here… Dang it! Diane was supposed to be at a hair appointment with that 15 year old she-witch. I sighed and quickly explained why she was here… I told him she was babysitting… I hate to fib but I don't want sympathy from him. We walked in and I saw Kourtnie sitting on the couch in butt shorts texting on her Iphone5 (of course she'd have it already)

"Hello Julie and… Boy. Who's this?" Diane questioned

"My name is Julia." I said through gritted teeth. "And this is Colton."

I dragged him by the wrist up to the bedroom I shared with Kourtnie and not before long, she was up here.

"Hello hottie." She smirked. "What's your name again? I didn't quite catch it." She whispered into his ear seductively.

"C-c-colton…" He stuttered.

"Oh, well I'm Kourtnie."

"Can I call your Kourt? It's much easier.

"You can call me whatever you like hotness." She whispered in his ear. I saw him blush. I seriously can't believe him. I walked out as she began to plant small kisses on his neck. Not without smacking her in the back of the head before I left. I could hear Colton following me.

"Wait!" He called.

I flopped my face into a couch pillow. "Waddaya want ya little cheater?"

"Harsh much? I wasn't kissing her!"

"Really now? Ya didn't push 'er away didja?" For some reason I felt like slurring my words.

"I… uh… Sorry?" I hate how he formed it in a question.

"Why form it in a question?"

"…"

"Answer my question."

"…."

"You liked it didn't you!" I yelled accusingly.

"No! Maybe a little…"

I scoffed. I ripped my headphones from my purse an the song that played was perfect for the situation.

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

_Ha!_  
_Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._  
_I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him_  
_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_  
_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_  
_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go_  
_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him but haven't you heard_  
_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him but I always get the last word_  
_Whoa_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._  
_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_I don't think you do_  
_I don't think you do_  
_Let's hear the applause_  
_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_  
_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

Revenge… Exactly what I'd do…

* * *

Sorry, wasn't in the mood to write. :P Why it's lame. Hey If ya like Yu-Gi-Oh GX (or know someone who does) check out my fic "Defying your Destiny" THANKS :D REVIEW PLZ?


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey there! Listen, I think I'm going to delete this... I'm sorry, but I have no inspiration to keep writing in it. I also have way to many stories to keep up with. If you want to (try) to protest, leave a review.

Thank you so much for reading this far,

TheMisunderstoodChild.


	5. What did I do?

Hi. Julia isn't here, so I'm gonna post a chapter for her. She fell asleep as soon as she finished writing this. by the way, i'm her friend Xavior. um, she worked hard on this chapter, so I guess she wants you to like it.

* * *

I snickered as Kourtnie picked up her ringing IPhone.

"Hello?" She asked, popping her gum. I couldn't hear who it was, yet I knew exactly who was on the other line.

"What? Dylan no! I never did that! But Dyl- Gr!" She growled.

"Dylie! You know I would never do that to you!"

I snickered again, shoving my hand in my mouth so she didn't hear me.

The couple- or ex couple, as it sounds- argued for a good ten minutes before Kourtnie screamed and hung up.

I put on a straight face and walked into our room.

"Hey, Kourtnie." I said.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked. If I'm not wrong, she's crying.

"Sorry for wanting to hang out with you…" I lied, trying not to laugh.  
"No you don't. Go away!" She screamed, throwing a pillow at me. I sighed as I left the room. I feel really bad now. Unable to cope with my problems, I called May.

"Whaddaya want? Imma sleep…." She mumbled.

"Oh, sorry. I just needed to talk to someone…" I said.

"Naw, you're fine. What's wrong?" She asked, sounding more awake by the minute.

"Well, I did something bad." I said.

"Oh God, I'm scared. What'd you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it here."

She sighed. "Fine. Meet me in front of the school in ten minutes." She said, not bothering to see if her arrangements were okay with me before hanging up.

I snapped my phone closed. "Okay then…" I walked into my room to find Kourtnie gone.

Digging through my closet, I pulled out a few outfits before stressing. I know it's only May, but usually Kourtnie picks out my outfits. She claims I'm an insult to her when I dress stupid.

'Screw it. I'm going out in my pajamas.' I thought. I stormed out of the house and looked helplessly up and down the street. I have no idea how to get to the school. Colton usually drives me to school. I guessed and went to my right.

After ten minutes, I wound up in front of a mansion.

"Wah! I'm lost!" I cried. I sighed and walked up the huge marble stairs and knocked on the door.

A woman with a short green hair styled in an elegant bob opened the door.

"Uh, hi." I said.

"Oh, hello dear. I'm guessing you're one of Andrew's little friends?" She said.

"Drew? Drew Hayden? Uh, yeah. We go to school together." I explained awkwardly.

"Alright, come on in and I'll send for him." I walked in slowly, capturing in the beautiful interior of the house. She told me to sit on the couch while she went to get Drew. I suddenly felt misplaced in this beautiful house while I was in my old pajamas.

"Boo." I jumped up and saw Drew smirking behind me.

"Damn, Drew!" I said, hand on my heart.

"What brings you here? Did you finally realize that you're _madly_ in love with me?"

"You wish. Can we take this outside? It's really crowded in here. Your ego takes up the whole room." I said. He smirked again.

"Alright, all joking aside. What's up?" He asked.

I blushed. This is really embarrassing… "I was on my way to the school to meet up with May, but I got lost…." At the mention of May's name, his face lit up.

"I can take you! I mean, if you want. You're so carless sometimes…"

I smiled. "Thanks."  
"Sure. Let's go." He grabbed his car keys and escorted me out.

"So this is _your_ car! I always see it in the parking lot of school, but I never knew who's it was."

"Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?"  
"Uh-huh." I mumbled. "Beautiful, if you ask me." I looked at the shiny black Ford Mustang. When I said beautiful, Kourt's smiling, made up face came to mind. A pang of guilt rushed through me.

"Can we go? This is really important." I told him. He nodded and opened my door like a gentleman.

"So," He said as we started driving. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" I said defensively.

"Sure….. Well, I don't know how you got lost, but here we are." He said, stopping the car. I thanked him for the ride and got out.

"May?" I called.

"May?"

"MARCO!"

"POLO!" She called back, appearing from the shadows of the school.

"Hey, I really need to tell you what I did." I said, sitting on the front steps.

"Okay, spill it." She said, sitting next to me.

"Well, I got mad when Colton and Kourtnie were _kissing_ in front of me, so I kind of told her boyfriend that he was cheating on him with my boyfriend."

"Julia Taylor!" She cried, hitting me. "We need to go apologize to Kourtnie now."

"Huh?" My phone rang, but I didn't know the number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, this is Colton's mom. I'm calling from the hospital. Do you think you could come down here and see Colton? He really wants you here."

I mouth the words shit. "Um sure, Mrs. Long. I'll be there ASAP!"

She nervously laughed. "Okay, thank you. I also don't want to leave him alone, but I have to go to a meeting for work. Could you please keep an eye on him for me?"

"Um, yeah." I answered stupidly.

"Thanks sweetie. I'll see you when you get here."

I snapped my phone shut. "Dammit!" I yelled, kicking May's purse.

"Hey! Just because something happened with Colton doesn't mean you can take it out on my purse." I ignored her and ran into the direction of the community hospital.

"Colton Long's room number please." I said when I got there.

"108."

"Thanks." I ran to his room and noticed Mrs. Long left.

"Colton what happened?" His left arm and right leg were both in casts, and he had a black eye and swollen lip.

"Dylan….. Carmichael… Beat me up…."

"Oh shit." I said, knowing it was my fault.

* * *

I hope I uploaded this right. i'm just going by what she does when she uploads at school...


	6. Clearing it all up

_hehehehehehehehhe I be back! Uh, I just finished writing this chapter and am legit typing this at 3:08 in the morning, only fueled on 7 episodes of D. worth of energy, and I'm pretty tiered. Sorry it may seem a bit rushed, I need some sleep._

_DISCLAIMER-Uh, I own only Colton, Julia, Diane, Kourtnie, and Dylan. ContestshippingRose owns Kazelyn and Brandon, and all other rights go to their respective owners. Enjoy my lovelies~~_

* * *

"Colton…. I don't know what to say…" I mumbled.

"I don't know why… He said something about Kourtnie."

'Shit! What do I say?' I thought. I can't just out right say it, can I?

"Uh, Colton? Can we talk?" I asked, pulling over a chair.

"Yeah, I guess so. What's wrong, Jules? You seem upset!"

I looked at my shoes. "I think I might know something about Dylan."

"Oh? Care to enlighten me?"

"No, I'm good." I said.

He smacked my knee lightly. "C'mon, tell me what's upsetting you!"

"Okay, but do you promise to not get mad at me?" I asked. He sat up slowly.

"Of course I won't get mad. Do I ever get mad at you? Wait a second, don't answer that."

"Um, well what happened was I told Dylan that you were kissing his girlfriend."

"What?"

"Yeah… I was" I swallowed. I am not used to saying this. "I was jealous of you and Kourtnie, so I told that to her boyfriend."

"Julia…" I buried my head in my hands and started to sob.

"I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean it! I was angry and was being childish!" I blurted out through sobs.

He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Be angry at me." I told him. He chuckled and stood up, yanking the IV out of his arm.

"Let's go home. To my house." I looked up at him.

"You can't leave yet! You aren't better yet!" I cried.

"_I_ will be fine. _You_ look like you could use some homemade hot cocoa." I grabbed his hand and walked out of the door. The receptionist at the front desk tried to stop us, but Colton ignored her.

"Listen, Colton, I'm really sorry… I shouldn't have told Dylan that. I should've just kept my big mouth shut." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Stop apologizing. It's alright, okay? In all honesty, it was kind of my fault. If I hadn't let your cousin, uh, you know… Can we just drop the subject?" He said with a small blush. I giggled.

"Of course we can." We stopped in the middle of the parking lot.  
"Uh, Jules?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"My mom drove me here."

"And I ran here…." Right then, realization slapped us in the face.

"We don't have a ride home." We said simultaneously said, looking at each other. I couldn't help but crack a smile at him. He was just so cute sometimes! I dug in my purse and pulled out a pink sharpie marker.

"Lemme see your left arm." Colton held his broken arm out and I signed my name in my nicest handwriting, dotting the 'I' with a heart. He smiled at the signature.

"You're so cute sometimes." He said. "Now, let's find a ride home…" I pulled my cell phone from my purse and sent out a quick text. I really hope she's not still mad at me… She quickly texted back, and I smiled.

"I found us a ride!" I called over to Colton, who's sitting on a rock a few feet away.

"Oh really? Who?" I was going to answer, but the pink convertible with my so-made-up-you-can't-tell-I'm-depressed-and-was-cr ying cousin blasting her annoyingly loud pop music drove into the hospital parking lot.

"Well?" She called to us. "Are you guys getting in or not?" We both ran over to the car, Colton jumping in the back and me sliding in next to Kourtnie.

"Thanks for picking us up, Kourt. Also, I'm really sorry for everything that happened." I said coyly.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like me and Dylan's breakup is any of your business…"

"Uh, about that…" I started. Thankfully, Colton realized I didn't want to talk about it so he cut me off.

"MY house is the big brick one on the corner up here. Thanks for the ride home." He got out as Kourtnie pulled up to the curb.

"Um, Kourtnie? Do you think we could talk when we get home?" I asked her.

"I guess if we have to." She replied. The rest of the ride was in silence. She parked the convertible and slid out without a word. I followed her into the house, through the hallways, and into her room.

"Can we talk now? Please?" I asked. She nodded and put her IPhone away.

"Well, uh, what happened between you and Dylan?" She nodded as I kept talking. "Well, that was kind of my fault." She stopped chewing her gum.

"W-what?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry… You have every right to be mad at me."

"So you're saying Dylan broke up with me because of you?" She got up as if she was going to slap me. I flinched.

"Sorry!" I squealed. She raised both her arms, but instead of hitting me, she hugged me. "Huh?" My arms hung at my sides.

"Thanks a total bunch cuz'!" She said with tears of what I'm assuming is joy running down her cheeks.

"Wait what?" I asked, baffled by her sudden actions. She never hugs me, or thanks me. I thought she hated me!

"You see, I've realized Dylan is a bad influence on me, but I couldn't just break his heart. I've been looking for a way to let him down easily. So, thank you for breaking us up." I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You're welcome, Kourt."

* * *

"Well, in all today was a bittersweet day." I said to Colton, who was on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I guess. I got grounded for leaving the hospital early. My mom's a kill-joy." He groaned. I giggled at his tone of voice. "What? Are you mocking me?" **(A/N: Sorry, but I just pictured that line said by Dark from D. in Vic Mignogna's voice XD)**

"No, I'm not mocking you, I'm laughing at you!" I said.

"Why? Would you like it if I laughed at you when _you_ got grounded?" He asked.

"No, not because you got grounded. I'm laughing because you are just so darn cute!"

"Hey Julie, get off the phone! People are trying to sleep!" Diane called from the room over.

"My name's Julia…" I mumbled, and then I raised my voice. "Alright, I'm sorry."

"Gotta go?" Colton asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow though." I told him.

"Okay, be careful though. I love you, remember that." He said in a serious tone.

"I will, I promise. And I love you too you goofball. Night."

"Goodnight." We both hung up the phone, and I set my cell down and snuggled into my satin sheets. For some reason, an odd song came to mind and put me to sleep.

_Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh, you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me  
Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh, you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful. A miracle to me!_

Colton is my Mr. Wonderful…

_Hold me, I wanna feel your arms around me  
Ooh na-na, ooh na-na  
Kiss me, cause only you can make me happy  
Ooh na-na-na!_

I can't wait to see him tomorrow and hug him tightly… The rest of the song played as I fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of love and hope and all things good.

Until the morning when all that was shattered.

* * *

_Ugh, why the hell would I put that last line? I know I'm not gonna wanna write the next chapter... Maybe if you would leave a review, I would _

_A) Write the next chapter whole-heartedly_

_and_

_B)Learn proper grammar. Well, anyways see ya later._


End file.
